Hidden Secrets
by Victoria's Wonderland
Summary: Hermione finds out she is a pureblood but, no one will mention her father's condition or her mother all she has is a letter. She finds out some interesting things and finds out she is in an arranged marriage to another pureblood…but who is it?
1. Biological

My name is Hermione Granger and today I turn eleven. I live in London my parents are dentist and my whole life weird things have happen around me, mom told me I would find out why the day I turn eleven. When They sat me down and told me a story I never expected anything like this. "Eleven years ago today, a little girl was brought to us we were told to protect her and treat her like our own daughter. We were told she was special and we had to tell her this on her eleventh birthday and give her a letter for her to open; here sweetheart we love you" I started to cry and I looked back at them and said "I love you and you will always be my mom and dad no matter what" they smiled and looked at one another "one more thing dear this came for you today" I smiled through my tears hugged them and said "thanks" I grabbed to two envelopes and ran up to my bedroom.

Dear Hermione,

I am your mom and if you're reading this I have died and your father can't take care of you because his condition, it's not genetic don't worry. If your anything like him you will be a smart caring little witch, oh yeah sweetheart you're a pureblood witch you live in the muggle world with friends of mine they don't remember me or your father but, we trust them to raise you the best they can if you're wondering muggle is a non-magical person there is a whole magical world, you will be entering this year your name has been added to a school that your father and I both attended we enrolled you the day we found out we were going to have a girl. Your name comes from my mother dear! You will be attending Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry, your father and I both were Gryffindor's and you will know all about that when you read your other note. I know right now you are confused and hurt but know your father and I loved you with all of our hearts and I died to protect you and your father found me dead I hid you he took you to the Grangers to live. I love you and you will get a note from your father in a few days most likely filling you in on things I don't know right now we are living through a war sweetheart and if I your reading this that means the war is over and your safe so open the other letter

Love always,

Mommy

Dear Hermione,

We are proud to accept you to Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry. Minerva McGonagall will come and retrieve you in a week for you to go and get your school supplies and your uniform also you will also be going to Gringotts Wizarding Bank to get money from your biological family's vault. Your Biological father will take care of you during breaks from Hogwarts he will contact you and your god-parents tomorrow; you will have a lot to talk about.

Professor Dumbledore


	2. New Beginnings

After reading the letters I wept until I fell asleep and then I woke up the next day ,around noon, I am going to meet my biological father soon and on top of that I am going to a boarding school, and I am a pureblood wizard my life is irrational! Alright I better go down to lunch with my parents or the Grangers, whatever. I walk down the stairs and see my uncle Remus sitting with my adoptive parents, that sound good, "Hi uncle Remus" I yell as I run up and give him a hug. The room got tense so I looked up and saw my parents were weeping and my uncle even looked pained "what else is going on?" I asked

"Well sweetheart it's time we tell you the rest of the story." Mrs. Granger said I nodded and they began again "well the day after we got you we ran into a dear friend of ours Remus and he told us that he couldn't take care of you until he knew you would understand and that would be now, you see your mother died and you were sent to us, your mother thought our memories had been erased I'm not sure how but, that's what she believed and your father knew the truth and he wanted to be a part of your life, and he still wants us to be a part of your life so you will split your Hogwarts vacations so you can see everyone" I took this all in and realized this was actually really cool I mean, thinking positive isn't working.

Okay so, **Breathe Hermione Breathe**. Then Remus asked the Grangers to please, give him a minute alone with me, they approved and left the room. He looked at me and smiled "I know this is allot to put on you in a few days but, your mother and I agreed to send you to the Grangers if anything happened to her during the war. Do you remember the stories I told you growing up about the Marauder's?" he looked up at me again "yes, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, and Prongs. The four best friends anyone could ask for, they loved pranks and made a map so Moony wouldn't be alone during the full moon because he was a werewolf. They risked their lives to protect their best friend, how could I forget. I even made it into a book with all the stories you told me, are those true, I mean magic is real, so are the stories?" he nodded "so are you a Marauder's.?" he shook his head and smiled "can I meet Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs secrect crush Lily?" he frowned and looked at the floor I could tell he didn't want to talk about it so I figured I would ask him another day. "Okay so I am going to take you into the magical world and for the next two months before Hogwarts you will live with me but, I sent McGonagall a letter and she would still like to take you to Diagon alley, after that is when you will move in she is taking you shopping in a weeks' time. I am going to leave you this book Hogwarts A History, Modern Magical History, and Quidditch Through the Ages. It will help you gain knowledge of the Magical world and of the school you will attend also, I know how much you've always wanted to fly so Quidditch is probably something you will want to read.

A week has passed since I was told I was a pureblood witch. Dad (Remus) hasn't visited. I know he can't the full moon was yesterday and he would be Moony since he has a condition that enabled him to take care of me as a baby. Some people think the werewolf is only affected the one night but it takes a toll on the person and that's something you can't raise a child up in. I have read the books and I found Hogwarts A History very factual along with Modern Magical History, but, my favorite was Quidditch Through the Ages. I think I will like Quidditch it seems like a good way to escape and I need an escape.

I am going to Diagon alley today and I have already packed so I could move in with Dad (Remus). I have said my goodbyes and I am waiting on my front porch for my professor to come when all of a sudden a gray cat with black stripes comes up to me and nudges my hand as if I am to follow, so I do we walk to an abandoned alley where the cat transforms into an older lady who is wearing dark robes. She tells me who she is and that we are almost where we need to be so I follow her into a place called the Leaky cauldron, she taps a pattern with a wand onto the brick and we walk through and I see magic everywhere which amazes me she takes me into Gringotts, the bank is ran by little Goblins they look snobby.

The goblins take me to my family vault and I look around in shock it's almost completely full the only place not covered is a walk way so, I pull out my change purse and fill it with money but, she stops me and tells me that one galleon is 493 Knuts, a sickle is 29 Knuts, and one Knut is a Knut, 17 sickles is one Galleon. She pointed out which was which, then she let me fill my purse up to how much money I would need for school supplies and a few Galleons more. Then we into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get three sets of plan work robes, and a pair of dragon hide gloves. Measuring tape flew up and measured me then I picked out an extra robe it was the color red, my favorite color then we went to Ollivanders were Mr. Ollivander an aging man measured me again and tried to set me with finding the perfect wand for me. It took him two tries and I was set with a Vine 10¾, dragon headstring. To finish off the trip we went to Flourish & Blotts where I literally ran into a red head who was leaving the store he was taller than me by at least a six inches I looked up into his deep brown eyes he jumped up "sorry ummm" he said "Mione, and you are?" I replied "George, you see my twin in there" pointed inside too another red head that looked identical to him and a few more red heads in a line for books "that's Fred" "nice to meet you George" I said while trying not to blush "same, see you around" he said as he ran off. Then I finally made it inside we picked up my books and McGonagall apparated me outside of a house, she then left.

The house was moderate size bigger than the one he owned in the muggle world but, not as big as a mansion. It was a three story white house with red shutters, a white porch that wrapped around the house. I went up and knocked on the door it was immanently answered by Remus (my dad) I gave him a hug and he showed me up to flights of stairs to my room. It was big with white walls a walnut color desk, color queen sized bed, bookshelf, and two dressers I jumped up and onto my bed and dad said "you can paint the walls tomorrow and we will pick up whatever you want for your room mione" "okay dad" he smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen from him "we are having two groups of people come over tonight, is that all right? If not we can have them over tomorrow, what would you be comfortable with?" he asked nervously "I can handle this tonight"


End file.
